deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Percy Jackson vs Vladimir Tod
Note: '''So, its my birthday today, and I decided to make a battle we didnt plan for in my Collection of Carnage because i didnt stop to think that my birthday fell on a Monday. I chose to do this fight cause they are my favorite teenager books, of course, i am far older than the age limit to be reading these, but it makes me feel young again, so lets start the battle! '''Percy Jackson; the killer son of Posidon and famed member of Camp Half Blood is ready to take the upper hand, and then slice it off, vs, Vladimir Tod; The Pravus boy who rules over vampires and it ready to take a bite in the neck of victory. Percy Jackson Percy Jackson is the son of Sally Jackson, and the step son of Gabe Ugliano. Gabe and Percy do not get along at all. Percy never knew his biological father and has a history of being kicked out of a different school every year. At the beginning of the story, he learns that he is a demigod, or a half blood, because he is Poseidon's son. Along with the joy of discovering his fathers identity, Percy finds danger because Poseidon was not supposed to have more children because because of a treaty with his brothers, Zeus and Hades. His best friends are Grover, a satyr, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena, though he and Annabeth are constantly getting on each other's nerves. Percy is very caring and courageous, and because of his heritage, he has some control over water, including breathing underwater and, even after being completely submerged in water he always comes out completely dry. Also, whenever he steps into water and is sick or hurt, the water will heal him, something he relies upon many times. Percy has been accused of the theft of Zeus's lightning bolt and goes on a quest to find it to prevent an Olympian war between Zeus and his father, Poseidon. This he must do while being constantly chased and attacked by monsters sent from Hades. Meanwhile, all is not as it seems, another is behind the growing tensions with a totally different agenda. Vladimir Tod Vladimir Tod was born on November 21, 1994 to Tomas and Mellina Tod in the town of Bathory. Being in a relationship with a human, nonetheless having a child with one, is illegal in Elysia (all of vampire society) so Tomas and Mellina married and had Vlad in secrecy, with the help of Mellina's best friend, Nelly. According to an entry in his diary, Tomas had thought that his son would come out deformed, as "punishment" for breaking Elysian laws, but Vlad was born healthy, yet pale and ravenous.Vlad grew up on bagged blood that Nelly stole from the "expired" blood at the hospital, being a nurse. His father was reluctant to let him start kindergarden, but he ended up attending and meeting his best friend and soon-to-be drudge, Henry McMillan. He bit Henry at age 8, after Henry told him to after a dare so Vlad had accidently flashed his fangs, making Henry his drudge.At age 10, on November 19, 2004 he decided to turn off his parents' alarm clocks to give them more time to rest so they would know he was grown-up and didn't need any help. Later that day, he was called into the office and told that his house had gone on fire, and hurried home, only to find his parents (supposedly) dead on their bed. After that, he moved in with his(moms friend)aunt Nelly, who eventually became a mother to him.At school, he is bullied by Bill and Tom and often described as a goth. He has a crush on Meredith Brookstone, a pink-wearing girl who he has liked since the fourth grade. He does not have many, or any, friends, besides Henry. His sanctuary, where he keeps scrapbooks of his family and books, is Bathory Middle School's Belfry. Battle The battle will take place in the small town of Bathory, where Percy was finaly able to kill off a monster when Vlad arrives on scene. Category:Blog posts